the Retaliation
by cmhunter
Summary: Emily has come to JJ for help, but is not sure what to say to her.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

JJ looked out off here apartment window, she just got home from a long days work. And there were no new cases. Witch was a good thing but still, she wanted to get out again, just get a way from the office, not that she didn't liked it, no she loved here job, and the people she worked with. They were here family, and she loved them all. A knock on here door put here out of here day dream. She knew that is had to be Morgan. '_O how she loved that man.'_ She opened the door. 'Emily'? she said surprised. What are you doing here? Hey JJ, can I come in. Yes, sure come on in, you want something to drink. Emily shook her head and said: "No thank you, I just need you're help with something'. JJ looked at here. Are you oké; she asked softly, hoping Emily would tell here what was going on? Yes I'm oké, when Emily noticed that JJ was staring at here not really convinced by what she had said. So she quickly added really I'm oké; I just need from you a phone number from the sheriff's office in Black Cove city. _Emily could feel that JJ was staring at here when she asked for the number, but she couldn't bring herself to look at here to_. There was a pain full silence; Emily was still staring thru the window not knowing what to say more. Then JJ stood up to get here phone, she new better then to question Emily, see trusted here, but that funny feeling that she had wouldn't go away. She wasn't a profiler like Emily but she had spent enough time with them to know that something was wrong. So she turned to Emily again. 'Why do you want this number'? What is going on? JJ asked. 

_Just__ when Emily wanted to talk; there was a knock on the door.__JJ walks to the door an st__op's, then a small smile appears on here face as she continues to _walk towards_ the door. __Emily saw that JJ was hesitating when she walked to the door. Hoping she wouldn't turn around, she saw that JJ was already__ at the door.__At that moment she saw JJ hugging someone, not quite realizing who it was._

JJ opened the door knowing it was Morgan. "He you" she said. _And hugged him_.'Well that's a warm welcome, did you miss me that much' he whispered. _And kissed her passionately. JJ pulled a way and laughed, 'you know I did'. Morgan sighed. Wanting to kiss here again, she turned away.' _We have company' she said._ As she opened the door further. She couldn't help but laugh at the face Morgan was making when he saw Emily._

'What is she doing here' he asked blunt

But when he was looking down at JJ. He quickly apologised by saying sorry.

Its oké, I just need her to talk to me, something is wrong, I can feel it. 'So you want me to go' said Derek playful. 'No, no of course not'! She said quickly. _He looked in her big blue eyes knowing he had to go, she said he didn't need to. But he figured he would just be in the way_. He bent forward and kissed her. I'll see you tomorrow oké, even though is hard to be with out you. 'Derek you don't need to go! Yes I do, go talk to Em oké. _JJ nodded, and watches him go. She took a deep breath before returning to Emily._

'Who was that?' she asked curios

'Morgan'_ she says with a light blush _

"Morgan why was he here!" she asked

Just… that's not important right now. You were about to tell me why you needed that phone number.

_At that moment is t__here an other knock on the door._ 'Morgan I thought you went home' she said when see opened.

_But in stat of seeing Morgan she looked right in to a 9mm gun. _

_

* * *

__Thank you for reading please review cmhunter_


	2. Chapter 2

_"When people agree with me __I always feel that I must be wrong."_

_Oscar Wilde_

_As she stared down the gun she slowly backed up hoping the man wouldn't__ try and shoot her._ Knowing for a fact, that she put here gun on the side table right by the door. She went for her gun. _But in that instant to feel her gun she felt the back of his gun on her right temple. _And from that moment everything went in a slomotion as she turned to face Emily. Seconds went by from her gotten hit and then falling down to the ground, first everything got blurry and then nothing. The last thing she remembered she hared was Emily yelling that they should let her go. Then everything went black.

She didn't know how long she was out, but when she opened her eyes she was lying on the sofa. Still felling a bit wobbly when she got up, and still felt her head spinning from the blow, she carefully felt if there was any blood, but there was not. As she was walking to the kitchen she noticed that her gun was missing. "No no that can't be, it was right there on the table" she said to herself. She reased for her phone. "I need to call Morgan' she thought. As she was dialling the numbers she suddenly let go of the phone. _she suddenly remembered Emily._ _"O my god Emily"_. She started running tru the house, before she remembers that Emily was taken, by the same man that hit her. She quickly picked up her phone and called Morgan. But it went straight to his voicemail. That's strange she thought he never turns his phone of.

_Somewhere in a small dark room _

Emily woke up to find her self looked on a small room, as she tried to stand up she heard a small moan from the other side of the room. Her eyes not yet adapted to the dark she only could she a dark silhouette. 'Who's there 'she asked. But no answer was given. So she slowly moved in the direction she heard the moaning. She almost fell over him. She still couldn't see who it was. So she asked again "Who are you". Then suddenly a voice mumbled "Emily is that you". Emily was stunt, "Morgan" _that's Morgan but that can't be she though_t. "Morgan what why" she started. But Morgan quickly said 'I don't know I went back to JJ apartment and there was that guy, and he just knocked me out'. 'What about JJ' he asked. 'Is she here as well'? No I'm sorry but she's not here. He left her in the apartment. 'Is she...'. _But before Morgan could finish his sentence,_ Emily interrupted him. 'No she's not he hit her and she went down but I'm sure that she's oké now.' _She didn't quite believe it but she had to, the only thing she saw was JJ lying on the floor not moving at all but she had to keep there hope's up. _Oké, oké she said a bit angrily because he didn't respond the first time. 'Yes she's oké Em I hear you' he said. As she was looking around she could see that there were no windows only a small air vent. A solid door, so they couldn't break out. She could hear her stomach stumble she hadn't eaten since noon the last day. And she was getting hungry. Do you know what time it is Morgan suddenly said? It made Emily jump out of her deep thoughts. Ehh...

no i'm sorry but my watch doesn't work any more, but I guess that it is about 7 or 8 in the morning. 'Why do you ask.'Wel they must have noticed by now that we are missing, or at last found JJ. And besides that I'm getting hungry, so I can't think straight any more. Emily couldn't help but grin at that last comment from Morgan. _She wondered why she had been taken and who that man was, could it be the same one who send the letters._ _There was a name in one of them she triad to remember but noting came up. _

_Suddenly they heard a key turning in the lock from the door, slowly the door opened. _Morgan and Emily jumped up not quite knowing what to expect._ As the door opened further. They could almost see who it was?_

* * *

_I know that it's a cliffhanger, sorry for that, i hope to edit a new chapter soon but i don't know when because off my job, during the week i'm always away. but when i have the time ill update. hpe you like what i have so far. please review, or give ideas_

_cmhunter_


End file.
